Guilty Trip
by Xeana-chan
Summary: The story is about the young JohnKat couple who sets off on a stroll around John's town. Many things happen along their way. Which spikes Karkats curiousity a whole lot. Especially a trip to a special store. A naughty one at that. Contains JohnXKarkat amd a few yaoi scenes (non-fluff and fluff). This story comes from a roleplay a friend of mine had successfully did with me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_John's Point of View_

~ BEEP ~ BEEP ~ BEEP ~

I groan at the noise my alarm clock is making. Why is it set to go off this early? I reach over to my nightstand and try to hit the snooze button.  
"Too…..many….buttons...ugh." I mumble, the sound of the voice that comes out is different than my original.  
I finally hit it and the commotion seems to cease. But yet a ringing echoes throughout my room and ears. I roll onto my left to stare at the blurry numbers. The ringing gets a bit louder in my head.  
"What…the..?" I ask myself in a hoarse tone.  
I rub my eyes, blinking a few times, and then stare at the clock again. The numbers blend together in a reddish-orange blob which causes my head to spin.  
"Oh jeesh…me and my blindness." A comment made by me almost every morning.  
Yawning, I lean off my bed to grab my thick-squared framed glasses that sit on my nightstand and I put them on. The clash of colors and the fuzzy objects become perfectly clear now. I yawn again as I sit up and the ringing begins to die down. A smile forms as it is now a soft ring and finally disappears, but the small smile fades when I hear a voice yelling. At me? It's a very familiar voice too.  
"Uh..?" I begin to ask, not soon enough though, and my blankets are ripped off me.  
"Get your ass up Egbert!" I shiver at the lack of worth.  
"Karkat? Is that you?"

_Karkat's Point of View_

"No. It's the fucking human Santa Claus. WHO DO YOU THINK?!" I growl at his stupid question.  
How does HE not fucking know? I toss the covers (whatever the fuck they're supposed to do) onto his fluffy ground. Fuck, the human hives are so damn confusing. I watch him as he rubs his eyes and yawns in his fucked up way.  
"Well, good morning sunshine." He replies.  
My eye twitches, it just fucking twitches. Has his damn think-pan exploded?  
"SUNSHINE?! Who the fuck are you calling sunshine, you nooksnuffer?! I got up too damn early in the morning JUST so I could go HUMAN shopping with you! Not to fucking mention that I let myself in! GOG DAMMIT EGBERT! Do you even know how to fucking lock your hive door?!" I yell at him, taking steps closer to him with each word.  
He flinches and then softly laughs. What the hell is so gog damn funny to him?  
"GET. YOUR. ASS. UP. NOW. EGBERT." I say with a commanding tone.  
I slam my hands on the edge of his fucking 'bed' and glare at him. He laughs.  
"Alright, alright... I'm up. Jeesh, I was only kidding around with you when I called you that Karkar."  
He tries to explain as he swings his feeble human legs over the side of his strange fucking 'bed'. I walk away from it and lean against a nearby wall, crossing my arms as I watch him. He stands up and fidgets with his hands.  
"Uh...Karkat. Do you mind turning around so I could change?"

_John's Point of View_

I start to fidget with the bottom of my shirt I slept in. He stares at me and it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable.  
"You want me to WHAT?" He asks with a tone I take as confused.  
Shifting my weight, I sigh and show him by spinning my finger.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Karkat uncrosses his arms, trying to glare at me.  
I hug myself to keep warm as I wait for him to figure it out.  
"Wait. Are you applying for me to face away from you?" I nod for his answer.  
He makes a sound that is like a growl and stomps off into my hallway. I blink with confusion.  
"Just hurry the FUCK up before I change my fucking mind! Gog… I honestly don't know what I am going to do with you Egbert." His voice echoes off the walls in the hall, increasing its volume.  
I rush to find a clean shirt and a clean pair of jeans, changing out of what I wore to sleep into the new outfit. I grab my shoes and run into my living room, attempting to put them on.  
"EGBE-" I fall over with one shoe on and one off right as he starts the sentence.  
I groan in slight pain. "What. The. Fuck. Egbert." He says, kneeling in front of me.  
"Heh heh. I fell." I tell him, getting up and putting my other shoe on.  
He sighs, shaking his head and stands up. "I knew that you dumbass. Ugh, let's go." Karkat announces as he pushes me to the door. Nodding, I open my door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Karkat's Point of View_

I wince at the light that is fucking blinding me. The gog damn sun.  
"Dammit, the sun is too bright." I grumble as I hide my face with my sleeve. "And it is too fucking hot." I complain.  
Human Earth is so strange compared to Alterina. John walks next to me as he puts his damn annoying metal keys in his pocket. He laughs.  
"Ah come on, Karkar. The sun isn't that bad." He starts walking away from me. "Don't be such a chicken." I feel my eye twitch.  
Chicken? What the fuck is that? Is that some sort of featherbeast? I shake my head and growl, following him.  
"My planet wasn't THIS bright, nooksnuffer!" I yell at him as I grit my teeth. I start going down the sidewalk with him beside me.  
"...If we're going to be in a quadrant together, you can at least act like we are, dammit!" I grab his hand and look away.  
Fuck. I've been reduced down to this.

_John's Point of View_

I let him and I feel my cheeks heat up. "Now...Where the hell are we going? Food sounds pretty damn go-" He cuts off and halts, pulling me to a stop too. "What is-"  
"Shut up Egbert! Just. What the fuck is that?" He says, pointing to a store window. I blink and softly laugh.

_Karkat's Point of View_

I grip his hand tightly and point into the blue human store. I hear him laugh.  
~What is so funny, you asshat?!~ I thought bitterly as I bite on my tongue to refrain from snapping.  
He taps my shoulder repeatedly as he continues to laughs in his derpy way.  
"That is a Sears, Karkar. I think it is an appliance and kitchen supply type of store. You wanna go in?" He asks me in a "smart" tone.  
I snort. "Whatever. I don't fucking care." I shrug and begin to walk in the human store, pulling Egbert with me.  
I let go of his hand once we get inside and I leave his ass behind. The store is fucking HUGE!  
"Sir, do you need help with anything?" I jump at the sound of the human voice.  
"Gog fucking dammit!" I turn around and growl. "No! I do not need- WHAT. THE. FUCK?! WHY WOULD YOU HUMAN SHIT-HEADS SELL THIS FUCKING GARBAGE?!" I yell as I point to the buckets, stepping back.  
"Sir, those are-"  
"I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE, DAMMIT! YOU SICK NASTY FUCKS!" I stumble backwards and knock something big over.  
The human employee's face changes from his piss face smile to a frown. I did it now. I pissed off the annoying human.  
"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave if you continue with this type of attitude." His voice hisses the words at me.  
Attitude? Is HE trying to get me mad or something?! I ball my hands up into fists and look at the asstard.  
"REALLY?! 'Cause I can go all day with you FUCKTARD!"

_- Five minutes later -_

I stand outside of the fucking nasty "Sears". "FINE! I didn't want to be in that DISGUSTING place anyways!" I shout at the closed doors.  
They kick me out and leave fucking Egbert in there... Typical. I cross my arms and grit my teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Oops. I accidently deleted Chapter 3. And I had to put it back up. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter Three:

_John's Point of View_

I feel a hand pushing on my back, urging me to the door. I open it.  
"That was unexpected behavior in my store!" The manager shouts at Karkat as he pushes me out the door.  
Karkat flips the manager off. "U-uh... I'm very sorry sir! He's just a... um... a cosplayer! Yeah! And..He stays in character." I lie within my apology.  
I notice Karkat's expression from the corner of my eyes as I turn around to face the angered manager.  
"The fuck...?" He mouths.  
The manager raises an eyebrow and crosses him arms. He makes a noise that, to me, sounds like a pig snort.  
"A cosplayer, eh? Well that "cosplayer" of your damaged a whole section of goods!" He leans down to my height to shout in my face, making me flinch back.  
"Eeeer...what good?" I reach into my pocket and retrieve a small credit card. "I-i'll pay for at least one." I attempt to persuade him.  
The manager leans away from me. "J-just tell me how much it is." He nods.  
"Ten dollars." The, now calm, owner of the store snatches my piece of plastic with a smirk walking inside.

_Karkat's Point of View_

"What. The fuck. Was that? Your human words from your culture still boggle my think-pan. What the HELL is a cosplayer?" I automatically question Egbert once the annoying human store owner is gone.  
He jumps for some reason, turning around slowly.  
"Heh heh.. A, uh, cosplayer is a person who dresses up in a costume and acts like a character from shows or stuff. And since humans here on Earth aren't used to seeing trolls, you're counted as a cosplayer." I blink at him.  
"What the-" The store door open, the sick owner walks out with a bag in his hand.  
"Here. And your credit card." I watch as he hands John the items  
~The fuck is he doing to my matesprit?!~ I grit my teeth.  
"Once again, I am so so sorry for his behavior." John apologizes.  
"Fuck off you sick perverted human!" I shout and the owner retreats back inside.  
"Serves him right..." I mumble underneath my breath. I glance at the bag, crossing my arms.  
~Stupid Egbert bought something he doesn't even know..~ I snort, still mad.  
"Karkat..? Is something wrong?" I look at him in the eyes. His blue eyes.  
"No. I'm just standing here trying to act like a hoofbeast. OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG!" I snap at him. "You were flirting with that sick nasty freak! Do you not love me or something, Egbert?!" I step closer to him as I shout. I notice him flinch, but what the fuck for?

_John's Point of View_

His tone is... defensive and hurt. I never heard that before.  
"Flirting? Karkat, why would I do-" He puffs out his cheeks.  
"That guy DOESN'T DESERVE any of your human sympathy you have if he is going to run a store filled with that... that fucking smut!" Karkat yells at me with a passive volume.  
And then he tilts his head as if thinking  
~What's on his- ~  
"Grrrrr... WHAT THE HELL EGBERT?!" My thoughts were abundtly cut off by his sudden outburst, making me jump.  
"E-eh?"  
"Did you take me in THERE so you could buy a gog damn bucket?!" He steps closer to me, teeth bared as a soft growling sound comes from him.  
"N-no Kar-"  
"I don't want to be with you while you're shopping for NASTY SHIT! Gog dammit Egbert! I never knew you were so eager with your little human hormones. Do you really want this," Karkat points to himself, face twisted with anger and a hint of something else. Sorrow?  
"That badly to run to this shithole? Gog fucking dammit!" He shouts loudly, which cause passerbyers to watch this scene unfold.  
He sighs with some unknown tone and then turns around to storm off. He stops dead in his tracks for a moment.  
"Karkat? Um... I wasn't flirting. I would never do that. And.. and I never knew that Sears sold buckets. I don't even know what I bought." I attempt to reason with my boyfriend.  
I watch him closely, noticing his clenching his fists.  
"Kar?" I take a few steps close.  
His fists tighten their grip.  
"You..." Karkat whips around; teeth bared again and face red with his blush. Were you TRYING to SURPRISE me or something?! Oh Gawd..."  
"What are you talking about?" He starts to pace around.  
"I'm not ready for this. Wait. Am I? Gog fucking- I don't know!" He runs a hand through his jet black hair, leaving me clueless.  
Karkat stops and turns towards me and I prepare to get hit. "Dammit Egbert. Why must you have to make ME so damn flustered?!" He comments loudly, harshly putting his hands on my shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally finished typing it up. *sighs with relief* Now for Chapter 5 and to work on Chapter 6. Oh jeez. That's going to be lovely. Especially since I have 8 or so day left of school. Summer Break is such a joy.

* * *

Chapter 4:

_John's Point of View_

I wince ever so slightly at this, but I should be used to this. Right?  
~What's gotten into him? This is soooooooo isn't normal. ~  
His face is screwed up with his everyday anger.  
"Gog," He grits his teeth, tightening his grip, and then he releases my shoulders.  
Karkat spins around on his feet to start pacing again. All the bystanders begin yo walk away and this "fight", or whatever it was, is over. I sigh, picking up the bag he made me drop.  
"Whatever. I'm telling you now that I never knew it sold buckets. And this," I held up the bag with the blue logo on it. "I don't even know what it is. And I don't even care about it, but I just wanted to know to you were not going to be harmed by that big meanie of a manager. I just explained myself to you about talking to him. It's wrong to even," I shudder at the thought. "Flirt with someone his age. Jeesh.. Pedophilia Karkar." I softly lecture, knowing what response I'll get from him.  
More yelling. "...pedo what?" I blink at the question.  
Normal tone. Well, not normal to Karkat but normal for me and others.  
~What the-? ~  
"Is that another one of your stupid non-explainable human words?" Karkat asks in a soft, yet creepy, tone.  
"Uh, yeah. It means-"  
"I didn't ask that." He said.  
I sigh quietly and throw my hands up in the air. "Okay. Fineeeeeeee." I put both my hands down and grip the plastic bag, walking down the sidewalk.  
"Egbert... wait up!" Karkat shouts as I hear footsteps rush towards me.  
I turn to look at him as I walk and notice his face still candy red. That makes me smile.

_Karkat's Point of View_

~Gog. This IS NOT happening. This stupid Egderp made MY BLOOD COLOR show! ~  
My face heats up and I look away, grumbling. I grab Egbert's hand as we walk. He laughs softly, probably thinking I can't hear. The pathetic human shitheads watch us from the other side of the "street". Gog...can't these things have simpler words to understand?  
"Where do you want to go now, Karkar?" Egbert asks in his derpy, annoying voice.  
How did I fall for HIM? I shrug.  
"I don't know what your flashy, florescent, disgusting stores are called." My stomach gurgles.  
He laughs. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" I shout, squeezing his hand tight.  
He laughs again and slips his hand from my grip. His face holds his derpy smile.  
"Ooooooooh nothing, just that your stomach is funny when you're hungry. Hmm. Come to think of it, I'm hungry too. Soooooooo, how about…" He points to the shop with two huge golden arches.  
~What the-? ~  
"McDonalds?" I raise an eyebrow at him.  
"Miiiiiiccckkkkdunolds? The FUCK is THAT? Some nasty nooksnuffer home?" It has to be some joke.  
Seriously! What FUCKASS would name IT THAT?! I sigh, irritated. Human. The problem of this universe. Too bad that I'm SURROUNDS by them.  
~Ugh. What caused this to happen? ~  
A shadow whips into vision, rapidly moving.  
"Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat!"  
"What the hell?" I grab the shadow, stopping it, and quickly realize I only grabbed John's wrist.  
I look in his eyes from behind his big, goofy human glass lens. He glances away and his eyes follow something like a pawbeast.  
"What a weird boy."  
"Are they fighting?"  
"What is wrong with that boy?"  
"Is that a gay couple?"  
Voices arose from human watchers. Fuck. I look around, releasing John's wrist, as I growl.  
"Eww. What a nasty sound."  
"Freak."  
"Nerds."  
I clench my fists. Humans. My skin crawls every time one moves past us. Looking back to him, I notice he's looking down. How the hell do human expressions and thoughts CHANGE so fucking fast?

_John's Point of View_

Staring at my shoes, I replay the harsh words.  
~Freak. Nerd. Gay. ~  
hy do they haunt me from school? I sniffle and gently grab Karkat's hand.  
"Come on… Let's just got eat." My voice, which isn't working already, cracks.  
I pull him gently as I walk down the sidewalk to McDonalds.

_Karkat's Point of View_

I observe his actions. Weak movements, cracking voice, the depressing atmosphere. Something is bothering me –this- human. My matesprit shouldn't be sad.  
~If I find out it was ALL because of these HUMAN SHITHEADS, I'm personally going to make them CRY TO THEIR LUSUS! ~  
Earth. A disgusting planet I have to stand just be with John. Gog. I follow him through the "doors" and instantly small something different. A burning Moo-beast?  
"Sooooooo, this is McDonalds. What do you want to eat?" John asks as he pulls me to a line.  
I snort, now crossing my arms. "Egbert. You choose. I do not know any of those names. NOR do I KNOW the taste." His face lights up with his derpy smile, another quick emotion change.  
Gog. It boggles me still. He steps close and embraces me in a human hug.  
"Ugh… why the hell do you do this, Egbert?" John lets go and steps back.  
"Because I want to." He responds.  
I roll my eyes. Something then tugs on the back of my shirt. I growl.  
"Who the FUCK is doing that?!" I turn around to see a human girl wriggler.  
She flinches and her blue orbs water up.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" She runs to her "guardian" and grabs a hold of her. "I-it's a monster!" The girl wriggler cries out in an ANNOYING AS FUCK voice.  
I roll my eyes at that comment. "Oh yes! I, a fucking troll on this nasty planet, am the monster." I slip sarcasm in there to get the wriggler to shut up. "Karkat-" Egbert's voice starts but pain is all received.

_John's Point of View_

I gasp at the sight of the mother slapping Karkat. The whole restaurant goes silent and watches.  
~Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Please don't snap. Please don't snap! ~  
"How rude! You need to watch your language and your tone! There are children around!" The mother shouts, a protective arm around her child who is in tears.  
"Oh? Well maybe your wriggler could-" I step in front of Karkat and nervously smiles.  
It cuts him off, which is a relief. I look at the mother.  
"I-I'm so sorry for his behavior ma'am. He isn't very well and doesn't like children much." I attempt to apologize as I hear him growl and mumble from behind.  
Her facial expression doesn't change though. I sigh.  
"Sorry ma'am." I say.  
"Um… I can help the next person in line." The cashier comments.  
I step aside, pulling Karkat with me and gestures for the mother to go ahead. I hear him growl again.  
"Here ma'am, go before us. That's the least I can do."  
"What are you-" I cover his mouth as I nervously smiles at her.  
She, in a way, glares at us and then walks up past us.  
"At least **one **of you boys has manners." She hisses towards Karkat.  
He bites my hand, causing me to yelp in slight pain. I pull my hands away from him and rub it.  
"Why- You- UGH. Just. This. Once. Egbert." He mumbles loudly.  
I shake my hand out and frown. Someone clears their throat, drawing my attention to the front.  
"Next?" the cashier asks.  
I nod. Karkat, as a result, pushes me forward to the counter.  
"Don't take all fucking day Egbert!"


End file.
